HOPELESS ROMANTIC (COLD VIOLINIST VERSION)
by YourBuddyBJ-Z
Summary: Two famous violinist, six famous friends middling, a weird and his brother body guards, a truck loads with romance, a sprinkle of sappiness, singing proposals a full icing of comedy and a topping of confusion and OCCness.


Title: HOPELESS ROMANTIC (COLD VIOLINIST VERSION)

Crossover fiction

Author: YourBuddyBj-Z

Beta:

Language: English, Rating: Rated: T

Genre: Humor/Romance/Family

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Hey guys please don't call me author or any else just call me simple "Buddy" lol XD anyway this is my third one shot and I'm hoping for more reviews and your suggestions I would like for your opinion on this.

WARNING! OCC characters ahead "Buddy out!"

Len: hey err… buddy make sure you don't embarrass me..

Buddy: don't worry I Won't *evil laugh*

Takumi: this is bad..

Ren: I can smell it this is a disaster in the making

Ryoma: I'm dead!

Buddy: don't worry I wonk kill you and please on with the story guys! Just say the disclaimer please.

Boys: well buddy here doesn't own us!

Buddy: on with the story!

Levi: why am I here again?!

Kaname: shoot I'm late I shouldn't have let Ichijou drive

Zero: where the heck am I?! where are the little demons?!

**SUMMARY:**

Two famous violinist, six famous friends middling, a weird brother with his body guards, a truck loads of romance, a sprinkle of sappiness, singing proposals a full icing of comedy and a topping of confusion and OCCness.

**ONESHOT:**

Monday morning Kahoko was just having breakfast with her mom "Famous Len Tsukimori world renowned violinist returned back to his home land Japan" read by her mom.

Kahoko whom was sipping her coffee commented "really?" her mother smiled "aren't you happy his coming home" her mother commented.

"actually yes" she smiled sheepishly "as a friend" she added.

"sure he is" her mother with a playful smile "you're going to be late" she reminded.

"I'm just gonna finish my coffee mom and I'm off" she mother smiled after Kahoko kissed her goodbye.

"she had grown to one beautiful lady" her mother complimented.

Kahoko is now twenty three years old and it has been eight years since she last talked was Tsukimori, Hino Kahoko is now a professional musician and known throughout the Asia as the "Heart and Soul of Asia" but mostly she teaches violin in her old alma mater as one of the celebrity mentors she had grown her scarlet hair beautifully she even grown body with shape and poise all men are trying to woe her in to going out with them.

Her old concourse friends still has connection with her and they even goes out to eat sometimes, Tsuchiura and Hihara are both mentors like her at Seiso Tsuchiura as a Physical Education and Piano teacher and Hihara is the P.E teacher for the Elementary division.

Keichi and Shouko are now married with two cute and mischievous kids while Yunoki is managing his family's business.

On her way to her car she bumped on Mio and Nao "nee~ Kaho chan! I read on the news paper that Tsukimori san just arrived back!" said Nao "and I bet he's coming back for you~!" Mio teased.

"mou~ Mio chan you know that's not true…" she retorted.

"Kaho chan you might not notice but you're the only female living creature aside from his mother that's close to him" Nao countered, Hino just blushed deep red.

"you know I'm just a friend to him and he might not even remember me~" she said with a low tone.

"well, see you Kaho chan you'll be late for your class. Bye!" they bid their goodbyes and moved along.

Few minutes after she arrived at Seiso director Kira greeted her and teased she's late again.

Moments after she left her things in the faculty she headed to the class room of her supposedly class when she arrived the class greeted her and she happily proceeded on teaching.

She is being loved by the students that she the class that she is teaching because the feelings, softness and gentleness of her music it gives the people who hears her music a gentle and relaxing feeling, that is why she was called the heart and soul of Asia and she is even loved by the people who listened though her tours around Asia and Europe.

After an hour of teaching she dismissed her class, afterwards she headed to the faculty to rest when one of her co professor opened the TV.

"ohh look its Amou Manami san and guess she really did it again I'm impressed! She manage to drag that aloof young violinist to an interview" said by Amou Manami's old journalist professor "sure she is" said Kahoko.

"I'm so proud" said the professor and the other teachers laughed along "she's so unpredictable" said Kaho with an anime sweat.

The show started "congratulations Tsukimori san on your successful tours if you don't mind I'll ask some few questions?" she greeted and informed "say Tsukimori san you were ignoring all the reporters and even me but when I mentioned I'm also from Seiso and your batch mate and rang the bell by saying I was the school journalist who was and now still annoying you, but you ask if I was Hino's friend that's why you agreed to be here in my show?"

Len looked at her and nodded "I bet the famous Heart and Soul of Asia is the one you remembered?" with a mischievous smile.

Len slightly blushed and confirmed "actually yes".

"wow she might be pretty special to you knowing she's the only one you remembered from our batch." She teased, while the man in front of her who has his arms folded to his chest and sitting on the comfy sofa blushed.

"well I guess even the Heart and Soul softened the coldness of the Ice berg" she teased again.

The man blushed deeper so much for keeping his composure "please stop calling me that it's been eight years and still your calling me that?!"

"sorry Tsukimori san, let's get back to business shall we?" she apologized and proceeded to the questions.

"Tsukimori san did you come back to Japan to perform a charity concert or record another sound track, our sources have no clue what so ever why did you return." She asked politely and serious.

"well my younger brother told me we're not gonna get any younger and thus I need to find my life mate and I came here to conquer her heart and ask her a question that would change her life" he confirmed and the people watching gasped.

Amou's grin got wider "well I bet she feels the same for you Ice berg and don't worry she's single" she assured him.

Suddenly Amou showed the big screen on their back and it was on video call "may I remind you Tsukimori san that we have a segment here in my show and we contacted your little brother"

Len is just calm, the video started and his little brother whom looked like him blue hair but taller and brighter face.

"good morning Ouji Hiro Jun Tsukimori Jr. san" the guys looks really young and wearing an all black dress shirt and an ascot tie and white vest "good morning Amou chan I bet my big brother arrived safely?" he greeted.

"you might know and seen him from magazines and talk shows he is the youngest of all successful CEOs here in Asia, please welcome the seventeen years old CEO of the Tsukimori group" the guy was waving in front of his camera.

Compared to his brother he's more smiling type, sociable and bubbly person "hey it's nice to see you again?!"

"you too Hiro kun, by the way by means of we're not getting any younger you mean that Tsukimori san here needs to find a wife right?" the boy's face was confused.

"wait what, well, yes I said that but I was trying to say is, well, never mind anyway congrats big bro!" the boy shrugging Len face palming and Amou even the audience sweat dropped.

"I will never get him" Amou smirked and Len sweat dropped "same old same old" said Len

The show continued on with some few embarrassing questions but the teachers turned the TV off when Kira came in and teased Hino about Len's home coming some people who watched the queen of gossips show knew who was she talking about and others don't.

The day passed on and Kahoko is on her way home she passed to her favorite cake shop to buy her favorite and the sales girl greeted her "nee~ Hino san is it the usual?"

"yes please" she smiled back "by the way Hino san I saw Tsukimori Len san's interview with Manami's show is he talking about you?!" Hino was caught on a surprise.

"uhm… actually I don't know I didn't watch sorry" she gave her a wary smile.

"sorry Hino san but did you and Tsukimori san dated?" Hino's eyes widen like a saucer.

"E-EH?! We didn't actually we're just friends since but he's been cold to me" se confirmed.

"ohh then sorry for the bother… here's your order thank you and come back again!" the sales lady smiled.

"well that was embarrassing" she bushed and headed home.

The next morning she did her usual ritual fixing herself and breakfast headed to Seiso and conducting her class when Kira suddenly called out on the pager and announced that high school students and high school professors should assemble at the auditorium.

After some few minutes students and teachers gathered at the said place "I'm sorry for the late announcement but my good friend here is really special and I really honored that he offered to teach here at our academy he's going to be a celebrity mentor like Ms. Hino Kahoko I would like you to welcome Mr. Len Tsukimori" teachers and students applaud as he come up the stage.

"thank you Kira for that wonderful introductions, as you may know I don't need to introduce myself for somewhat my friend Kira already introduced me and I'm honored that I'll be teaching here at my alma mater and going to teach beside my old batch mate Ms. Hino" Hino blushed on lens sudden words.

"thank you for giving effort on coming here and please take care of me" he bowed to the teachers and students for respect and seated beside Kahoko.

Kira announced that the classed should continue after wards and dismissed them, but let alone Hino Kira called her to his office with Tsukimori.

"Hino san can I have a favor and help tour Len around the campus knowing so much have changed and kindly help him cope here as a professor?" Hino smiled and nodded.

"but why me, sir?" she asked "cause I think you're the only person who he see as a friend." He answered.

"we'll be taking our leave then?" Tsukimori bid his good bye and together with Hino they bowed and left.

"ahh Tsukimori san can I see your teaching schedule?" she asked formally.

And Tsukimori politely gave her his schedules "ahh! Tsukimori san I'll tour you to your class after we fix your table in the faculty room" and Len nodded.

She was surprised when she saw the empty table beside her and helped Tsukimori fix his things after an hour of fixing they finished.

"alright Tsukimori san lets head to your class" she gave him a bright sunny smile "_this is why I'm falling for her even more"_ thought of Tsukimori.

"Hino no need to be formal you can just call me Len" he informed but she politely refused and said she needs to.

After a while of walking they reached the room "Tsukimori sensei this is your class room A – 4 you'll be teaching music theory" smiling "Hino do you have any class? If you don't you don't mind staying?" he asked and she nodded "great then after class I'll treat you for lunch" she blushed and nodded "that's for saying thank you for the help" she even blushed more when Tsukimori added that.

"no need for you to be that Tsukimori sensei it's my duty as you co teacher" and she smiled yet again "but I'm still treating you" he insisted.

Suddenly the door opened "well Len kun it's your first day and you're hitting on Hino san?!" Kira teased "it's not like that Kira it's my way of saying thank you, now please kindly excuse us?" Len said coldly and Hino's sweat dropped.

"remind me to call your brother he'll be proud" he teased even more "ohh shut it Kira" Kira heartedly laughed and the students giggled and chuckled after he snapped.

"good morning class" he greeted "good morning Tsukimori sensei" they politely greeted back, Kahoko made herself comfortable on Len's table at the back.

Len started the class with ease, after an hour and a half he dismissed the class the students thanked him and the bell rang _"just in time"_ he noted "so Ms. Kahoko you don't mind me accompanying you for lunch?" he teased and she nodded.

On their way to the cafeteria they were seen by teachers and students and practically whispering looking at them Len opened the door for her and ordered food for them.

They are the only teachers were present in the room full with students who are ordering from the counter.

They ate in silence and not bothering to utter a word knowing all eye are looking at them.

Hino took a glance on him and giggled "what's funny?" confused he asked.

"ohh Tsukimori sensei you haven't changed" she grabbed her hanky from her pocket and whipped Tsukimori's lasagna stain on his face near his lip.

"so you remembered all those years huh? We take our lunch at the roof top share your bento we share my apple and I buy you soda?" he smiled to her and she blushed.

"ahem hate to break it but Len were inside school premises" Kira yet again interrupted.

"sorry" both answered "say Hino may I offer you a ride home?" she smiled "sorry Tsukimori sensei but I have a car I brought it with me" and ooh… was just the only Tsukimori could say.

"well can I accompany you on eating lunch everyday then I hope you don't mind?" she smiled

"I'd be happy Len kun~" and she giggled and that made him smile more "that would be a date then?" he teased

"AHEM!" they looked at their right and saw the teachers grinning.

After lunch they both headed to the faculty to get some things and Tsukimori accompanied Hino to her class.

After finishing their afternoon classes, got back to the faculty to clean up and head to the parking lot.

Tsukimori accompanied Hino to her white SUV and she saw Tsukimori put on his black helmet and rode his Ducati she waved and he did the same.

After Hino arrived home her mother and sister noticed she was smiling ear to ear but slipped it off knowing whom she met.

She sat on her study table and caressed her violin "he's back and he remembers me" she smiled to herself.

Back at the Tsukimoris:

"good evening sir looks like you're in a pretty good mood today " greeted by their butler and took his bag and helmet.

"indeed Sebastian indeed" he was on a daze and headed to his home office.

and started to video call his brother "hey JR how are you doing there?" he greeted his little brother "I'm doing fine aniki by the way how was your first day, did you see her?" suddenly another video call popped up he answered it to a group call.

"say Len did you get her?" not yet cousin Takumi not yet "you know it's rare for him to smile that wide?!"

"you know Ren when he smiles like that it means something good happed did you kiss her?" asked Ryoma.

"I just called my little brother for advice and there you are popping out of nowhere "seriously aniki I don't have any ideas on that but I have great news! I'm going back to Japan! And the bad news is mom and dad expects you to be engaged… It kindda slipped out of my big moth sorry…" he apologized.

"it's okay I'll explain to them but you know I have a good chance of asking her out but I need your help." He announced and his friends gladly approved.

After a long hours of discussion "so did you get it all? This is not a shower in a can" pointed Edgar to an axe perfume and Len nodding.

"hey guys I need to go to bed its morning here and I need rest" said Hiro.

"it's hard to be overseas" commented Takumi, the others agreed "knowing his in Norway yeah it's hard to cope there" said Ryoma "well its Hiro we're talking about." Proudly commented by Tsukimori.

"Good night boys! My wife's calling me" called by Edgar "it nice to be married" said Ryoma.

"yeah right if you're not the pack mule" joked by Hiro.

Tsukimori and Hino's daily meeting became a routine till it became a week even months.

Till the day Tsukimori had balls to ask Hino to be his girlfriend the media caused a huge commotion to it causing the school to be flooded with media.

But Kira thanked Tsukimori's brother for the help calming them down the media and leaving the school alone.

Currently Tsukimori and Hino are now at the auditorium where their selected students practicing with both of them for their school festival when.

"Len, Hino san can I have a word with you?" said Kira both nodded and followed him.

"Len your parents called and invited your advisory class with Hino, Hamai san is eager to meet your class and it will be on your brother's villa for their anniversary" he smiled "I'm okay with that, Kaho is it okay with you?" she nodded "okay it settles, but which villa?" Hino's face was confused "that many?" both men nodded.

"beach villa in Okinawa" Kira confirmed "ohh the new one? With the main house for the Tsukimori mansion?" asked Tsukimori.

Kira nodded "we'll be there for a week and I asked your parents if we could practice the students there for the festival." Tsukimori agreed and it's nice that he could spend time with Hino privately (if his parents don't middle that is).

After they we're called to the office they headed back and announced that they are going for a little vacation.

When the couple was going to cafeteria Tsukimori stopped on his tracks when he saw his cousins slash close buddies.

"what on earth are you doing here?" Tsukimori asked with a surprise, female students with heart shaped eyes, male students and other school staff looking at handsome and cool creatures seating on their favorite eating spot.

"sorry to barge in Lenny but Ryoma had a deep, deep, deep! Problem" Tsukimori looked at Ryoma with pity.

"what happened?" he seriously asked.

**Flash back***

Back at America when Ryoma had an arranged marriage by his mother and he is un happy with it but after they got wed last four months he made his wife's life miserable but the day Ryoma took his wife Sakuno to bed with him he said some awful things to her despite he was being mean to her she loved him with all her heart to the point she got pregnant but the day that Ryoma said those awful things to her she changed she became quite and more distant.

"you know I have one option call the brains of the group I still have three hours to spare and help him" Tsukimori offered.

"By the way I forgot you did not introduce us to your lovely girlfriend" Edgar greeted.

"how rude" said Takumi.

"pardon me, Kaho this is Earl Edgar Ashenbert husband of my first cousin Lydia Carlton Ashenbert, this is Takumi Walker my first cousin who is a duke from England his half brother Tamaki Suou, and I think you knew this miserable guy Ryoma Echizen the tennis pro champion he's one of my close friend and this guy is Ren Tsuruga yes the most desirable actor here in Japan but he's married" Ren chuckled

"don't worry I'm happily married to-" he was cut off by Kahoko "Mrs. Kyoko Mogami Tsuruga, sorry to be rude" and Ren gave a two thumbs up.

"so did you contact him?" asked Takumi.

"ahh he answered" informed by Edgar and all eyes to Tsukimori's laptop.

"for himmelen's skyld sin 2 i morgen" (for heaven's sake its 2 in the morning) Hiro speaking Norwegian.

"Beklager, men vi har en venn i nød" (sorry, but we have a friend in need) explained Len.

The guy sat on his messy bed and searched for his jacket and worn it brought his laptop to his desk and talked there after yawning.

"so what happened?" he asked.

"well remember how Ryoma here made poor Sakuno's life miserable? To the point she got pregnant and lover boy here fell for her?" explained Tamaki "ohh .. for pete skyld gå rett til poenget !" Hiro exclaimed irritated "what did he say?!" asked by others "he said for pete's sake go straight to the point!" translated by Tsukimori.

"well Sakuno chan got an accident yesterday on her way to Ryoma's game when a female fan push her off the stairs and the Baby died she's at the hospital right now asking for annulment and she revealed that the only thing that keeps her in Ryoma's flat is that she loved the Baby and doesn't want to grow up without a father even though he hates her." Explained by Takumi.

"ohh, well, you got your freedom bro you were asking for that from the start of your relationship congrats?!"Sarcasm in Hiro's voice.

"what's wrong didn't you asked for that, now you got it!" said Hiro with irritated tone.

"lillebror problemet er han forelsket seg I" (little brother the problem is he fell in love) persuaded by his older brother "det er hans problem hvorfor skal vi hjelpe han ønsket det, ikke sant ?" (that's his problem why should we help he wanted that, right?) retorted by the younger brother.

"Ja, men han er oppriktig og elsker henne" (yes, but he is sincere and loves her) the older countered "vel jeg gi opp jeg skal være der tidlig i morgen, men jeg er ikke sikker på om sakuno hvis hun tar ham tilbake." (well I give up, I'll be there early tomorrow but I'm not sure about Sakuno if she takes him back.) said by the yawning younger brother.

"Eren , Call Pixis wir nach Japan fliegen bereiten den Privatjet !" (Eren, call Pixis we're flying to Japan prepare the private jet!) yelled by Hiro in German.

"takk lillebror" (thank you little brother) thanked older Tsukimori and the younger just nodded.

"so?" asked by the boys "his coming let's just wait he'll be quick" Tsukimori told them and they cheered except for one guy.

"but remind me not to do that again I never saw that side of him pissed, irritated and scary…" commented by Tsukimori "like you Len" teased by the boys and caused the people who heard it to laugh along.

"aww I see the resemblance" said Kaho and the room was filled with laughter.

Mean while, after ten hours and forty minutes Hiro arrived in Narita air port and his bodyguards loaded the luggage to his limo despite his jetlag he headed to the hospital where Sakuno is being admitted he headed to the information both and asked which room is Sakuno Echizen the nurse has heart shaped eyes and gave him the room without any questions.

While he was walking in the hallway he spotted Ryoma sitting on a chair outside his wife's private room leaning his head on the wall sleeping (knowing Ryoma is a heavy sleeper he doesn't have any problem sneaking in to Sakuno's room.

After he silently entered Sakuno spotted a huge man wearing an all black suit and a neon pink ascot tie that always tied around his bare neck neatly tucked inside his dress shirt

"good evening Sa-chan it's me Hiro sorry to barge in" he said on whisper tone.

"good evening its nice for you to visit, but aren't you a little busy?" she asked confused.

"yes, I am but family friends are all important to me" he gave her a gentle smile.

"Sakuno I know what happened to you and my stupid friend and I know you hated him for that and so do I but can you give him one last chance to make it right with you? I promise you that if not you could have my head" he smiled but she's looking so down.

He sighed and said "well, Sakuno just answer me the whole truth okay? do you still love him?" and she nodded.

"Well let's give him one more chance one chance I tell you." He gave her a reassuring smile and she nodded.

"That's great then and if he hurts you again just give me a beep and I'll be the one who'll be disposing of him."

"well I'll take my leave then take care and to inform you his outside sleeping" he gave her one last smile and silently left.

"Eren , Armin wir zu Takano Grand Hotel Überschrift"(Eren, Armin we're heading to Nakahara's Grand hotel) spoke on German and the two men wearing all black suit nodded and escorted him.

While inside the limo with the two men "Ich treffe ms . Mrs. Takano Sunako und wir werden einige Dinge zu besprechen." (I'm meeting Mrs. Takano Sunako and we're going to discuss some things.)

"we'll be staying there for a while" he finished.

Morning came and the couple had done their morning rituals ohh did I forgot to mention that Hino is now staying at the Tsukimoris now that Tsukimori wants to take their relationship to the next level?!

Well, they are both heading to Seiso now and carried on with their classes.

Hours have passed and suddenly Kira barged in the classroom "excuse me Len may I interrupt?"

"barging in like this director? This must be important?" Tsukimori smirked.

"well I was just here to inform you that you have a visitor, and they said that you go come and meet them after break time" and Tsukimori nodded.

"I will thank you director." And then the students and Tsukimori bid their goodbye to Kira.

Break time and Tsukimori with Hino headed to buy food first before meeting who it was when they reached the cafeteria there's a couple that's sitting on their favorite spot and some what people are staring at the man wearing an all black suit with bloody red tie and the woman he is with is wearing white with red floral dress.

"Kaname?! What are doing here?!" Tsukimori burst out loud and people looked at him.

"is that the way you treat your buddy?!" said the man "no but why sudden not with the moron five?" Len teased.

"and please don't tell me Ichijou drove you guys here that's why you're late it's an old excuse" he added.

"as a matter of fact I did" a blond man appeared out of nowhere and jingling the keys Tsukimori face palmed.

"wahh! Lenny is she?!" commented by the beautiful woman beside Kaname Kuran and she shook Hino's hands.

"ohh myyy gawrshhh! No wonder lover boy here is head over heels in love with you! I remember the time he was convincing the boys that's he's going back to Japan and now I know!" she blurted out.

"ohh how rude of me I haven't introduced myself, my name is Yuuki Cross Kuran and this is my husband Kaname Kuran" she addressed.

"um are you the chairman of the famous Elite school Cross Academy?!" and the woman named Yuuki added.

Kira came in with the Kiryuu twins chasing two mischievous little boys that looks like Kaname.

"WAIT! RJ!" Ichirou screamed "HOLD YOUR HORSES JR" shouted the other twin named Zero.

After Zero shouted that they grabbed Jean Kilstien's leg and yelled "HOWRRSWIIEE!"

"Jean faced palm" I hate you doppelgangers "which one?" asked the older twins named Kiryuu twins.

"all of you…" he stated.

"Jean why are you not wi-" Len was cut off by Kaname.

"before you ask some questions there is someone who would like to see you first" Kaname pointed behind Tsukimori.

"lillebror" (little brother)?!Len managed to say and gave his little (not so little to the height of 6'4) a big bro hug and started speaking Norwegian.

"den's hyggelig å se deg igjen ! Vi har savnet deg !" (it's nice to see you again! we've missed you!) he added.

"så dette er din venninne ?! hun er vakker! du er heldig!" (so this is your girl friend?! she's beautiful! you're lucky!) he answered and added "forresten når er bryllupet?" (by the way when's the wedding?) he smirked.

"ikke ennå, men du ikke tankene å hjelpe meg gjøre det snart?" (not yet, but you don't mind helping me make it soon?) the older Tsukimori gave an reassuring answer.

hvorfor ikke jeg ville elske å ha en svigerinne (why not I would love to have a sister in law) *winks*

"it's finally nice to meet you svigerinne" (sister in law) he greeted Hino.

"Hino sensei theirs an elementary student looking for you…" said a beautiful raven haired woman that's the same age as them.

"ohh Mikasa sensei, could you hold on a second? Len kun what does he mean by svigerinne?" she asked.

"he means sister in law" a smirk playing on his lips and she blushed.

Hiro noticed his bodyguard slash best friend Eren removes his shades and looks directly to the woman in front of him.

"ahem…" he interrupted. "well svigerinne I would like to introduce myself and my friends my name is Ouji Hiro Jun Tsukimori Jr. just call me lillebror" on his Norwegian accent.

"this here is Eren Jeager a German air force Major, Armin Arlert Scotland yard Captain of investigations and here is Jean kilstien German military lieutenant" he smiled aren't you gonna introduce your friend here?!" he asked with a smirk knowing Eren doesn't remove his gaze to Mikasa.

"well this is Ms. Mikasa Ackerman a Physics and Geography professor in both college and high school here" she introduced when Jean tried to shake her hands but Eren was fast enough taking her hands and kissing it (like a gentle man) "Mikasa what a beautiful name you don't mind if I take you out on dinner don't you?" with his German accent speaking Japanese.

"hmmm… I'm impressed" commented by Hiro leaning on Armin "I never knew he could be like Feliciano Vargas" said Armin chuckled.

"grr…." And angry Jean protested.

"why didn't you call me to pick you up?!" asked the older Tsukimori to the younger.

"well, he called us this morning to pick him up so he could surprise you guys" said Kaname carrying his two little boys Rj and Jr. wearing six pocket shorts, high top kicks so they Won't sprain their ankle and a shirt with their names on.

"bror, please don't tell mom and dad I want it to be surprise!" said the younger one.

"well I was just here to stop by and say hello and meet my lovely svigerinne" that caused Hino to blush.

"well I'll take my leave, Armin please drag our lover boy here to the car" and Armin happily pulled Eren off of Mikasa.

"good bye my fair maiden!" Eren bid his good bye to Mikasa in his German accent.

Levi yelled "Lets ban him from talking to Feliciano Vargas"

And the guys laughed.

"it's nice to see my brother doing well" Tsukimori commented to Hino.

After some while classes resumed Hino was in a middle of a class when her phone (Len's phone because her phone broke).

"ahh hello?" she answered cause her class is having a quiz. "ohh svigerinne why is bror's phone with you?" she blushed when he added "are you making sure he doesn't have any mistress?"

"by the way I just called to remind him that the boys are going to have a meeting at my flat of in your place, just give me a beep if he wants to held our meeting at your place could you do that?!" and she said yes, bid their goodbye carried on.

The day carried out normally and nightfall came Tsukimori and Hino are now home Hino cooking dinner with the other women Kyoko, Misaki, Haruhi, yuuki and Lydia she even invited Mikasa (requested by Hiro)

The boys are waiting for Hiro's company and Ryoma after some few minutes they arrived.

They headed to Len's home office where they noticed that the room is like an altar (Len and Kaho's pictures).

"okay let's start operation taking back Ryoma!" exclaimed by Tamaki.

"that's a lousy name for the plan" countered by Edgar.

"leave it alone at least the title has a point" defended by Hiro.

"I agree" Len.

"let's start" Kaname.

"I have this plan going on my mind and I asked a little help from a good friend for the venue, and I would like the cooperation of your ladies if you may let me?!" Hiro stated and asked permission and all nodded.

He called the famous model Kyouhie Takano to come and bring his wife the CEO of NAKAHARA CO. to come and meet them a minute later they arrived and Sunako headed to the kitchen to help the girls while Kyouhie stayed with the boys.

They had dinner afterwards and the men complimented the girls for a great meal (Hiro ate most of it he has huge appetite) and the men explained to the girls the plan.

"_now that I notice where's Jeager?!"_ Hiro thought.

He looked at the balcony he saw Mikasa and Eren being close and laughing.

"_note to self never leave Eren Jeager near Feliciano Vargas the romance is contagious" _ he noted.

Every one bid their goodbyes and hopes that their plan will work tomorrow.

Morning came and Hino woke up to the smell and warmth of the man snuggled beside him.

She gave him a peck on the lips "good morning Mr. Tsukimori!"

The naked man slowly opened his eyes to gaze at the beautiful naked woman beside him.

"morning love" he snuggled more.

"cute now let me go so I could cook breakfast" she's hugging back.

"now?" tighter.

"yes, now…" she smirked and he groaned.

She walked only wearing Tsukimori's light blue shirt that goes down to her knees.

She started frying their breakfast when Tsukimori only wearing boxers back hugging her.

Knowing he's a heavy sleeper and the only way to wake him is to wait or give him pain.

So she kissed him and bit him on the lips and that did the trick waking him up.

"ITTAAAIII" Tsukimori touching his lower lip.

"sorry" she gave him a peck on the lips.

After eating they prepared and headed to the school to ask Kira but after they arrive they saw Hiro talking to him at the hall way while walking.

"can you lend me the school for a day please?!" Hiro asked.

"anything for you Mr. chairman I owe you a lot" and he patted the young man's back.

"thank you, well I have places to get people to meet" he smiled.

And he took his leave.

"well I think you don't have to tell director" she smiled and he nodded.

Mean while:

"Ryoma stop shaking" Kaname.

"you're like our pet Chihuahua" Kyouhie.

"what if she say no?! and leave me?!" Ryoma

"it's Hiro who's the brain of this plan!" Ren

"have faith on the young lad" Edgar.

Ryoma was fashionably dressed by Kyouhie.

While Sakuno is with the girls.

Dressing her in pink dress that matches her personality.

Mean while Hiro was not usually dressed on his suit and ascot tie (board shorts, high top kicks and DC shirt) putting sticky notes around the hotel and his body guards giving briefings to the staff on what to do when they saw Sakuno.

"Levi do me a favor and wear this!" Levi looks like he saw a ghost.

"Eren, Armin, Erwin, Jean where's Hanji?" the looked at each other and shrugged "don't know boss" he sighed.

Back at Seiso "Mrs. Yamato this people here are going to borrow your kitchen if you don't mind and I would like you to meet Sasha, Berthold, Renier and Annie they are Chairman Hiro Tsukimori's personal cooks but they are his close friends" explained Kira and they started their European culinary magic.

After some hour the guys at the hotel finished and Connie (Hiro's personal agent) is following Sakuno and informed them.

"target is near on turf I repeat target is near on turf" Connie.

"copy that" Hiro responded on his walkie-talkie.

"PLACES!" Levi shouted wearing a French maid outfit.

"lovely" Hiro smirked

And everyone laughed Hiro headed to his room to change on his usual get up.

The Kiryuu twins are the guys who are Sakuno's escort and guided her to the hotel both boys were confusing wearing chuffer's outfit complete with hat.

When she entered the hotel she saw the neon green sticky note on the door (mind the other people passing by and the others that inhabitants of the hotel) written in black marker.

Note: meet the person who welcomes the people that checking in and knows information

Then she guessed that person stays in the front desk.

"I presume you're Mrs. Echizen?" and Sakuno nodded "well then Mr. R.E wants you to have this" a pink sticky note with his signature on it "and he said don't throw it away because you're going to need that to your next destination." And she handed her a note.

Note: meet me on a place where we first met in this hotel. 3

And she headed to the pavilion where she saw another purple sticky note.

Note: I'm sorry for tricking you that I was here but please take a look inside.

She came in and saw the people who attended their wedding and handed her white roses, an attendant escorted her to the balcony and saw a huge bush of white roses forming letter "I' M".

And she just stared at it for a moment then the attendant gave her another note.

Note: the place where excited married couples go *teddy bear image*

She was confused and then she thought _"couples get excited if they are expecting a Baby and by the looks of the bear it mean the Baby shop where she would usually look when she was pregnant" _

The twins took her there where she meet the store manager.

"ohh… good after noon Mrs. Echizen!" greeted by the manager.

"Mr. Echizen always come here reserving toys and Baby needs he's really excited by looking at him" the manager smiling.

"_he did?" _she though.

"ahh he want you to have this" he gave a human sized teddy bear to Sakuno with a shirt name "Echizen Jr." she gave a little giggle.

"I'll get that" Zero offered to carry the huge bear.

Suddenly zero squeezed something "MAMA" her tears fell and she saw a note.

Note: go to the place where the queen of fashion resides. XOXOX

She asked Zero where and Ichirou guided her.

"La Diva" the name of the place where Erza Fernandez sells her fashion designed cloths where he saw mannequins that wear fashionable shirts that has an individual letters "S, O. R, R, Y"

But she shrugged it off and headed to the information desk.

"hello Mrs. Echizen do you have the note?" Sakuno was confused then suddenly she remembered.

She looked inside her purse and handed the note that has Ryoma's signature and the assistant pulled her to meet the fashion queen herself.

"Erza san?" Sakuno blurted out.

"come here dear!" she grabbed Sakuno and brought her to the wrack of dresses after an hour of searching~

She came out wearing bloody red tube dress plated simple and Lucy Dragneel did her hair personally .

And after another hour her hair was let down slightly wavy.

"well Mrs. Echizen here's your final note"

Note: Meet me at the place where fairies that makes music exist.

"_Seiso" _known for their music and a huge statue of fairy.

So they headed there after they reached they saw the students carrying white roses, white balloons and candles lining up giving her path to the place where Ryoma wants her to be it leaded to the garden and found a cute table for two neatly covered with white cloth a candle in a middle.

She saw Ryoma wearing a neat dark blue open suit with red ascot tie _"he looks like Hiro"_ she giggled.

He handed her a huge banquet of flowers and took her hand and led her to sit when "you look like Hiro" she commented "I-I am?!" she giggled.

"here" she removed the ascot and two buttons were left open on his dress shirt.

She saw the boys wearing a shirt imprinted with "I'M SORRY" words and carrying instruments she looked at Ryoma who was now holding a microphone.

Takumi started to strum

Now playing (RUDE)

Someone commented about Hiro's cravat and,

They heard someone yelled "LEAVE MY CRAVAT ALONE!"

They laughed after that Hiro's plan was a success, all turned out great that day.

Early in the morning Hino's phone on their table beside their bed both still snuggling when Kahoko picked it up

"hello?!" groaning a little "OHHH RISE AND SHINE! GIRLY AND TELL YOUR HUBBY THAT WE ARE GOING SHOPPING! Please do mind and bring him along he's your pack mule" Hino checked who was calling and it was Lydia and Yuuki.

"ohh okay I'll try" she said but Tsukimori grabbed the phone and throws it to who-knows-where.

Both made out a little and jumped out to bed after minutes of convincing both took breakfast and bath jumped to Tsukimori's SUV and drove off to the mall.

When the couple came down in front of the mall after parking fans asked for autographs and pictures but they spotted a huge herd of women around a tall and good looking guy but suddenly Tsukimori noticed it that it was his little brother smiling brightly.

he and Hino goes near him and bumped to the other guys together with their wives Hiro's body guards are having a hard time keeping the women at bay.

Hiro smiling every time a girl pulls her for a picture a selfie of a groupie he just opens up the guys keeps on looking at him, when he bumped to a woman around his age and her bag fell and the other things she was holding thank goodness Hiro's bodyguards manage to howl the crowd and allowed him to help he pick up her things she keeps apologizing and when

"HIYORI TAMURA YOU'RE LATE AND NOW DISTURBED OUR COSTUMER! YOU'RE FIRED!" Hiro's eye brow twitched when he heard the manager fire the poor girl"

"say what's your name I did not catch it well" he asked and the girl blushed "m-my name is H-Hiyori Tamura sir…" she answered and keep on apologizing.

"it's okay, it's my fault you got fired hey say what I get back to you and be my secretary I don't have any" she looked at him "s-sir?" he looked at her "do you know who I am?" the girl shook her head.

"perfect" with a bright smile on his face "OI! Mr. MANAGER?! IS SHE FIRE FOR REAL?! I'LL TAKE HER IN!" yelled by him when Eren, Armin, Hanji, Levi and Erwin eyes widen.

The older Tsukimori, Ren, Edgar, Takumi, Tamaki, Ryoma and Kaname smirked even their wives.

"that kid is growing up" exclaimed by Levi "indeed, but too kind" replied by Armin.

"she's interesting Armin you don't mind checking her back ground?" and Armin nodded.

"HEY!" called by Ryoma to get Hiro attention and the lad waved back in acknowledgement.

"What are you doing here Hiro?!" asked Kaname "is it bad that I should buy a new basketball shoes?!" he retorted.

"no" they all replied "but why on a formal suit?!" (the usual thing he wears dress shirt and ascot) asked Ren this time "well, I have a meeting afterwards" and they nodded.

"well, anyway would you like to come along with us then?" asked Lydia.

"sure, and be sides *he grabbed his new secretary by the waist* she need new and fashionable outfit *winks at her*" the girls squealed "truth to be told Hiro you two look good" the girl blushed "I think we are, aren't we? *winks again*"

They headed to the ladies section and made the long raven haired maiden a white sundress and a cute sun hat knowing that he would be taking her to resorts (venue of his meeting)

"by the way where do you stay?!" he asked she told the address and he recognized that neighborhood and he offered her to stay with him to be safe.

But she refused and knowing the lad he persuaded her that he should be the one to take her home and thus the girl sighed and just agreed.

She got the honor on choosing the lad's shoes (black high top kicks but the rubber sole around is white) and the lad practically liked her taste.

After a long day of shopping clothes the older Tsukimori survived not as a pack mule, except for Kaname and Edgar that is.

When finally it's time to go home Hiro asked Pixis for the car keys and he gave it to him.

Hiro insisted to drive her home since it's his duty to take care of his employee, after a while of driving he spotted her house (which is near on collapsing) "you can just accept my offer and stay with me you know" he asked again but the girl irritatedly replied "you know what you rich bastards acts really kind at first then you take advantage of us!" she blurted out.

"and you know what after I stay with you you'll use me and get me pregnant and leave me?!" she slapped him.

He was dumb folded she got out the car and ran but he chased after her and hugged her tight from behind "I'm not like those pedophile geezers that uses women I'm with good intentions please believe me" he pleaded.

She cried and gripped on his arm "I was just thinking about your safety, your house is about to collapse" he assured her.

"please, just one night and then I'll ask someone to fix your house" convincing her he brought her to his private apartment where even his agent, body guards and even his own family (he has the place when he wants to be alone)

"y-you live here?" she looked around it's just an apartment yet its huge (has a mini gym, huge kitchen, a movie room, and many more.

He gave her some warm milk and asked her to sit with him "why did you choose me?" she asked sipping her milk.

"would you believe if I say love at first sight?" she looked at him with astonishment.

"e-ehh?" confused "well after I bumped to you early this morning I know that you're special" she looked at him with suspicion "don't even dare bed me" she hissed.

He raised both of his arms "remember when I asked if you know me?" she nodded "well after you said no I was happy coz I know someone who wasn't crazy about me and will use me" he revealed.

She saw the magazines that featured the lad. "YOUNG, GENIUS, BILLIONAIRE, ENTREPRENEUR CONQUERING EUROPE BUSINESS WORD" written in big red word and his photo smirking posed side view fixing his cuffs and wearing an all black suit with his favorite neon pink ascot tie.

"so you're that famous guy?!" he nodded "so did you change your point of view?!" he smile but looked soo sad.

She cupped his cheeks and said no "this is why I never had any relationships and never used a girl for my image it's hard for me to find the right one and now I did you are rejecting me"

She kissed him knowing he's sincere after a while she opened up why she hated rich men because her mother was used.

After a while they both fall for each other and started to smile genuinely and for both of them it became passionate night both felt the love, giving and taking.

Mean while~

"He's not coming home is he?" Jean

"I hope he keep it to his pants" Armin

"have faith in him" Levi

"I'll prepare a prayer" Erwin

"what for?" everyone including the family

"never mind" Eren

Morning came and Hiro noticed that her warmth was gone he panicked he hurried downstairs and saw the girls he loves wearing his dress shirt cooking breakfast and in a flash he hugged her from behind.

"E-EH?!" startled "sorry, I thought you left me" he tightened his hug.

"why would I do that?" she assured him "nothing in particular I love you" and he kissed her when she felt something.

"you're not in your pants are you?" she blushed "well, yes I'm in a panic and scared that I may lose you… and besides you're not wearing anything under there are you?!"

She blushed deep red "pervert" he smirked "your pervert"

"what if I get pregnant?"

"pshhh… that won't be a problem we can raise them even if we had dozens and dozens of children I love you"

"let's prepare I have a meeting" he informed and she hurriedly cooked "you go take a bath and I'll finish this up" she smiled "sounds like newly married"

"cute" she retorted.

Finally it's Saturday Len and Hiro's mom's birthday came and they all packed to go Tsukimori already wearing his board shorts and tank top covered with white polo while Hino is wearing a whit sundress.

Marco and Jean are the ones who is appointed to the job of being the driver (5 hours of travelling) and they need to take a speed boat to get to the villa.

The boys Tsukimori's friends are already on the way even brought their kids.

Hiro told his brother that he'll catch on and he trusted that he won't tell their parents his home.

On their way the students keeps on taking pictures with the famous couple because

*Flash back starts*

Tsukimori and Hino are sitting side by side when "Hino sensei, can you have a selfie with us?" one of her students, Baruto Uzumaki blurted.

Suddenly Tsukimori hugged and snuggled some more (showing jealousy) when he blurted out of nowhere "if you wanna take her picture take it with me *tightens hug*"

Students squealed from the sweetness.

The twins who are accompanying them eyes rolled, Tsukimori noticed it "at least I have a girlfriend" he teased and the boys flinched and the students laughed.

By the hours passing the couple was being bombarded by questions by their students, asking if they were both lovers since high school and the girls dragged Hino out of Tsukimori's arms to talk about girly things when the boys grabbed Tsukimori the left side of buss seats was occupied the girls and on the right was girls well, the people at the back was the sleeping director and the old concourse adviser Kanayan.

"nee~ Hino sensei?! How does Tsukimori sensei give affection when you were high school?!" asked by Uchiha salad interested.

"well, every time we have lunch on the roof top we would share my bento he by me soda and share his apple" she blushed and continued "we feed each other, we do not slice the apple in half and just take turns on biting it sometimes taking turns on drinking the soda"

"that's so intense!" squealed by the girls while the boys (Tsukimori looked Hino with puppy eyes, but she's smiled at him).

"w-well we're just friends that time" she exclaimed "REALLY?! You don't know what you just did? That was IN-DIRECT KISS!" the student shouted.

Mean while at the boys side~

"say Len sensei can you teach me on you know get the girl I like?!" said Baruto, "easy tell her what you feel"

"really?" Baruto

"but choose a right moment" Tsukimori

"really?!"

And Tsukimori nodded.

"hey Len! Do you still remember the camp song we used to sing when we go camping?!" said the twins.

"yeah and I even remember the twins that fell on the swamp" he teased.

"that's us stupid" the angry twins exclaimed Hino giggled.

Suddenly the two older men at the back snored really loud.

The three men smirked and let Ichirou drive.

Tsukimori and Zero pulled out some stuff in Ichirou's and put some make up on Kira and Kanayan while Zero is putting some accessories on them trying not to laugh.

"when Ichirou looked at the rare view mirror he snorted but tried to keep quite (face totally red) the two that's going the prank gave a sign that says "shhhh" and looked at him smirking the students trying not to laugh too.

(the makeup looks like a clown messy lips stick, dark blush on, and a very thick foundation and add it up by cat ears and stickers)

After the boys was finished on their master piece they sat back where they were but Tsukimori sat next to Hino an cuddled, the girls yet again squealed.

"today I feel like doing anything" Len sang when the twins backed him up in whistling.

(the Lazy song) sang by Tsukimori our loud.

The two older men startled and woke up, the three younger guys snorted.

Few hours later they arrived at the villa, the other guys (Tsukimori's buddies) came to meet them Edgar and Ren who was carrying a beer and drinking spit them up when "HOLY NAME OF GUKO! WHAT IS THAT?!" burst out by Edgar.

"WAHHAHAHA! WHAHAHAHA!" laughed by Kira and Kanayan.

Suddenly they noticed "say Kanayan you look smashing"

"you too" then it just came to them when they rushed to the nearest mirror they could find (the buss) and "AHHHHHHHHH!" they looked at the three guys laughing so hard (while Tsukimori is hugging Hino from behind)

The two older men chased them around "GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID BOYS!" the three running around like mad men.

The place was filled with laughter when "young master" the butler informed "ahh! Basty! (how Hiro calls him Sebastian) did mother and father arrive yet?!"

"not yet sir" and he gave a nod "kindly escort this ladies to their room (gesturing the Kira and Kanayan) and the two men yet again chased Tsukimori but Tsukimori is carrying Hino and his luggage's to their room and slamming the door leaving the two older men on his door step while laughing inside.

"cute" Hino commented and headed inside.

Hours after they unpacked and fixed their things and changed their clothes and headed to the back yard (the beach side)

"hey who's cooking?!" asked Tsukimori.

"Eren and its barbecue" answered Tamaki giving Tsukimori a beer and sat on the beach bench.

"hey any news on you little brother?" asked Takumi and Tsukimori shook his head.

Students and other guest are already eating comfortably at the picnic tables and the boys had their own table (coz they have a whole container of beers on their side)

Boys wearing board shorts Tsukimori on light blue with light pink sampaguita design on the left side, while Tamaki and Takumi wearing DC board shorts colored yellow matching their children Tamaki's daughter wearing a bright yellow sun dress and Takumi's son a yellow swimming trunk, Edgar on spurs jersey matching his son who is now on his lap while Ryoma on Hawaiian board shorts, Kaname on plain white board shorts holding his naughty twins.

While the girls are helping Sasha prepare the food the girls are on their bikinis matching the guy's color.

"ne~ Hino sensei? I never knew Tsukimori sensei is the tattoo type of guy…" asked one female student and followed coz the others are interested.

(looking at the boys noticing they have all the same tattoo on their right side under their arms and they noticed Tsukimori's tattoo on his chest right on his heart /perfectly toned muscles like his buddies/ a violin tied with a red ribbon perfectly tied on the neck of the violin and Hino's name was in graved under the violin written on a ribbon)

While the other that matches the other guys is somewhat a logo looking.

"young master, master and mistress had arrive" Tsukimori called Hino and snaked his arms around her waist and headed inside removing his shades.

And another squeal was heard. "LENNY! Aww look at you all engaged!" his mother exclaimed "good for you son!" congratulated by his dad.

The party planners and decorators proceeded on fixing the beach side putting Hawaiian torches and other Hawaiian decorations but let's not forget the flowers, to match the venue they used sampaguita and other tropical flowers and the cloths that were used are all white decorated on the side of the isle.

The couples got dressed on the weddings motif (A/N I forgot to tell you guys that Len's parents are going to wed again for their anniversary 25 years of marriage)

Len worn a white tank top with long sleeve polo that's left open while his pants are white loose and flip flops, Hino haw worn a simple white loose sundress that matches Len.

After an hour of preparing they headed to the beach side where the wedding would be held, everyone found their place and it was ready to start when the priest gestured.

Len is gonna walk his mother to the isle "I wish your Baby brother was here" said his mother sadly _"where's is he…" _he though when

A noisy chopper landed on a yacht ducked on the back, all eyes to a tall guy with fedora hat wearing long sleeved Chinese collar polo and a white loosed pants with flip flops.

He escorted a pretty girl with long raven hair wearing an all white tube sundress and walked to the venue holding hand with a smile plastered to their face when "ohh my goshhh!" Baby Jun has a girlfriend!" Hamai surprised.

Suddenly he grabbed one flower (sampaguita) and pinned it to her hair near her ears and smiled brightly.

"you look beautiful" he complimented and she blushed.

"KYAAAA! IT'S HIRO SAMA!SOOO SWEET!" squealed by the girls.

"hey lover boy you know it's bad when ants attack you know we have a meeting" said Levi.

"ahh boss you don't mind?!" Armin

"DAMN BOSS THAT WAS FAST!" yelled by Eren, Renier, Berthold, Marco and Ymir.

"so I'm the only one who's single here?!" Jean

"Jean go marry your couch" he teased without batting his eye contact to the girl.

He accompanied the girl beside Hino to seat and he headed to his mother's side after wards.

"ohh Jr. look at you all grown up now don't forget to introduce me to her?!" and he nodded "of course she's your soon to be daughter in law" he assured her.

Hamai took both of his son's arms and clings on them walking her to the isle side by side "thank you boys its nice to see you're in one piece Jr." said his father and they both hugged him.

In the middle of wedding~

"the ring please?" father Abel

"here" Takumi.

"I remember you being our ring bearer but on diapers look how you've grown" Jun

"hnn…" Takumi being shy and the girls giggled.

When the Bible was being brought "father" Kaname

"I remembered your dad chased you around the chapel just to bring us the holy bible" Hamai amused.

And he blushed.

After some few rituals the wedding was over and reception was brought to the other side of the island but still the property of Hiro Tsukimori.

"ohh my gosh! You two are perfect for each other!"Hamai complimented her youngest son after learning he proposed.

"thank you mom" then he smugly smiled towards Len.

"when's the wedding?!" asked Jun to his younger son knowing they were engaged first.

"I wanna have a grandchild" protested by Hamai.

The boys sweat dropped "don't worry mom Jun the third is on the way" *winks at Hiyori*

Hino looking really pale "Len I need to go to the rest room" ready to throw up.

Len brought her to the rest room "hehehe~" the boys smirked.

"that sneaky rascal" commented by Jun.

After they got back "you know I know Dr. Sakura Uchiha we think you should see her" commented by Lydia and Kyoko.

And Hino agreed she's has been not well this past few weeks and she think it's time to see a doctor.

The party went on and the Tsukimori brothers were dared to sing on the mini stage (they can't say no to their women)

They both sang Bleik Og Sur (Beaching and Sur) a famous party song in Norway

(Øl, Vin og Coca Cola /Beer, wine coca cola/

Øl, Vin og Coca Cola

Nei, men har du sett på makan?

Så bleik du er i sjakan.

Du lukter kjellerstue og svettfis, er du banna fra Friskis og Svettis?

Det er ikke vits i å være bleik og deppa ned,

for dette her er det mulig å få reparert.

Er ikke interessert i å ha bikkja i bur, så Gunn er med på tur. (bjeff)

Så ta med deg alt du har i skap an, Maga- magaluf -luf, Ayia Napa.

Hold inn truser, vasket filler, Maga- magaluf -luf, Raske briller.) Len sang that part and suddenly

(Hun er bleik hun er sur, hun skal på chartertur.

Hun er bleik, hun er sur, Chihuahuaen...

Hun er bleik, hun er sur, hun skal på chartertur.

Hun er bleik, hun er sur, chihuahuaen heter Gunn.

Hun smugler med seg sigaretter, billig vin som gjør a søt, søt, søt.) Eren Jeager added

("Og vi drikker bare"

Øl, vin og Coca Cola

Slutt å vær så bleik og sur da

Øl, vin og Coca Cola

Ta så putt den bikkja i bur da

Øl, vin og Coca Cola

Ikke vær så bleik og sur da

Øl, vin og Coca Cola

Ikke vær så bleik og sur da) both sang this part

("Åh, jeg er så fyllesjuk!"

Nei, men har du sett på makan, jeg har 20 kilo ekstra på magen.

Men stort utstyr må jo være under stort tak

så jeg håper det dukker opp en dame snart.

Så jeg raser rundt på stranda

Her trengs det autotune, Stian? Ja jeg tror det.

Så jeg raser ned på stranda her på Gran Canaria,

da jeg brått ser en bleik dame med en chihuahua i handa.

Jeg ser a inn i øyne sier "ta meg med på Grabbarna Grus") they heard Hiro's deep voice

And they all sang the part (Hun er sur, hun skal på chartertur.

Hun er bleik, hun er sur 'Chihuahuaen''

Hun er bleik, hun er sur, hun skal på chartertur.

Hun er bleik, hun er sur, chihuahuaen heter Gunn.

Hun smugler med seg sigaretter, billig vin som gjør a søt, så søt, så søt.

"Og vi drikker bare"

Øl, vin og Coca Cola

Slutt å vær så bleik og sur da

Øl, vin og Coca Cola

Ta så putt den bikkja di i bur da

Øl, vin og Coca Cola

Ikke vær så bleik og sur da

Øl, vin og Coca Cola

Ikke vær så bleik og sur da

Øl, vin og Coca Cola

Øl, vin og Coca Cola

Øl, vin og Coca Cola

Øl, vin og Coca Cola

Ikke vær så bleik og sur da

Hun er bleik, hun er sur, hun skal på chartertur.

Hun er bleik, hun er sur, chihuahuaen heter Gunn.

Hun smugler med seg sigaretter, billig vin som gjør a søt, søt, søt.

Hun er bleik, hun er sur, hun skal på charter tur.

Hun er bleik, hun er sur, chihuahuaen heter Gunn

Hun smugler med seg sigaretter, billig vin som gjør a søt, søt, så søt.

"Og vi drikker bare"

Øl, vin og Coca Cola

Slutt å vær så bleik og sur da

Øl, vin og Coca Cola

Ta så putt den bikkja di i bur da

Øl, vin og Coca Cola

Ikke vær så bleik og sur da

Øl, vin og Coca Cola

Ikke vær så bleik og sur da) and ended.

(A/N: Translation ~~ Beer, Wine and Coca Cola

Beer, Wine and Coca Cola

No, but have you seen makan ?

So pale you are sjakan .

You smell basement lounge and svettfis , you are banned from Friskis and Svettis ?

There 's no point in being pale and depressed down ,

for this here it is possible to repair .

Are not interested in having a dog in a cage , so Gunn is on tour . ( yelp )

So take everything you have in the closets an, Book- magaluf -luf , Ayia Napa.

Keep your panties, washed rags , Book- magaluf -luf , Fast glasses.

She is livid she is angry , she goes on charter .

She is livid , she sur , Chihuahuas ...

She is livid , she is angry , she goes on charter .

She is livid , she sur , Chihuahua named Gunn .

She smuggle cigarettes , cheap wine that makes a sweet , sweet , sweet.

" And we drink only "

Beer , wine and Coca Cola

Stop being so pale and upset when

Beer , wine and Coca Cola

Take as putt the dog in a cage when

Beer , wine and Coca Cola

Do not be so livid and upset when

Beer , wine and Coca Cola

Do not be so livid and upset when

" Oh , I'm so hungover ! "

No, but have you seen makan , I have 20 kg extra on the stomach.

But large equipment has to be under large roof

I hope it pops up a lady soon.

So I race around on the beach

It needed the auto tune , Stian ? Yes I think so.

So I race down the beach on Gran Canaria ,

when I suddenly see a pale woman with a chihuahua in hand.

I see a into eyes says " take me to Grabbarna Gravel "

She is angry , she goes on charter .

She is livid , she sur ' Chihuahuas ' '

She is livid , she is angry , she goes on charter .

She is livid , she sur , Chihuahua named Gunn .

She smuggle cigarettes , cheap wine that makes a sweet , so sweet , so sweet.

" And we drink only "

Beer , wine and Coca Cola

Stop being so pale and upset when

Beer , wine and Coca Cola

Take as putt the dog di caged when

Beer , wine and Coca Cola

Do not be so livid and upset when

Beer , wine and Coca Cola

Do not be so livid and upset when

Beer , wine and Coca Cola

Beer , wine and Coca Cola

Beer , wine and Coca Cola

Beer , wine and Coca Cola

Do not be so livid and upset when

She is livid , she is angry , she goes on charter .

She is livid , she sur , Chihuahua named Gunn .

She smuggle cigarettes , cheap wine that makes a sweet , sweet , sweet.

She is livid , she is angry , she goes on charter trip .

She is livid , she sur , Chihuahua named Gunn

She smuggle cigarettes , cheap wine that makes a sweet , sweet , so sweet.

" And we drink only "

Beer , wine and Coca Cola

Stop being so pale and upset when

Beer , wine and Coca Cola

Take as putt the dog di caged when

Beer , wine and Coca Cola

Do not be so livid and upset when

Beer , wine and Coca Cola

Do not be so livid and upset when)

Funny how drunk Len is know he got Hino knocked up and enjoyed the happy day even his little brother joined him.

A month have passed after the anniversary Tsukimori and Hino knew they are expecting a Baby, the school festival was a success, and his brother got wed.

Flash back~~

At the groom's room:

Hiro shaking his right leg up and down in rapid motion "stop fidgeting it's not like you." Said Erwin.

*sigh* "I'm nervous" the boys looked at him "of course you do" they told him

"wedding jitters" commented by the married men.

all guys are all in gray suit that has a role on his wedding and him on his favorite three piece suit complete with his ascot tie.

The wedding march was played by his brother and Hino standing beside him (despite being the best man he gave the honor playing the violin for his special day)

After some few rituals it came the exchanging of vows

"cookie monster (her endearment to him which earned a few laughs from the crowd) I'm sorry I slapped you (gasps from the crowd) when we first met and offered to accompany me home and showed kindness I'm sorry I miss understood you, knowing you all along the past month I deeply fell in love with you I promise to be with you everyday of our lives even though you're killing me every morning when you make me cook loads and loads of food, I'll make you the happiest man alive as I always do, I'll do my duty to be by your side in times of your hardship and overtime in your office because I'm your secretary and wife, I will support you whatever you do and decide even you are weird I trust you and love you, in through sickness and in health richer or poorer till death, to us part I love you" tears falling from her eye.

"Mama bear, (the crowd awed at their sweetness) I fell in love with you at first sight and it's alright that you slapped me we may have more hardships in life and face them together, (he's a bit emotional now and has a shaky voice) I love you till my last breath we may be young but we are wise enough to think for our wellness I promise to protect you from harm, and I promise (not sure) I think (the crowd chuckled), that I'll lessen my eating habit now that I know I'm killing you (the crowd laughed) and in return making me the happiest man alive I'll make you the happiest woman alive, I will never cheat and never will be I promise to be loyal to you even if those (pointed to the boys) who are not (his buddies protested) "HEY!" (another laugh from the crowd) and I'll do my duty as your boss and husband that I'll do what I can to take our company to the top and continue on supporting our family I will support you whenever you need me I'll be there by your side knowing me as a weird person (shows a huge paper that had been folded) this is my bucket list, thank you for supporting me and doing half of it with me, I love you so much, in through sickness and in health, richer and poorer till death, to us part and again I love you." He finally cried.

"you may now kiss the bride" father Abel.

And he did he hugged her really tight.

Flash back ends~~

After that Hiro and Hiyori's wedding was featured to the top selling business magazine both on their wedding clothes Hiro back hugging her, her hands cupping his hands on top showing the bright diamond and gold wedding rings with big red words "YOUNG AND HAPPILY MARRIED"

Back to the present, the media are now at chaos after knowing that Hino Kahoko was pregnant and pestering Len Tsukimori to the welfare of his girlfriend and child.

"um Len Amou san had been pestering me about an interview can I just attend and clarify things so this would end?!" she hopes that he say yes.

"fine but take the girls with you" and she looked so happy.

Time flies and it came evening the girls met at the studio sitting comfortably on stage with the queen of gossips waiting for the audience to settle Kyoko Tsuraga the famous and hot momma actress, Duchess Misaki walker, Lady Haruhi Suou, Lydia Ashenbert wife of the British earl, the famous Hiyori Tsukimori and Chairman yuuki Kuran.

Amou is smiling fishily Hino noticed it _"she's planning something"_ after son few minutes the show started.

"good Evening Kaho chan?! Congratulations on the Baby! the last time I invited a violinist he was here revealing his intentions why he came home!" she teased "and I'm not gonna ask you when you're going to be wedded but by the way welcome to our show!" she welcomed.

"and to you ladies welcome to my show, Mrs. Tsukimori congratulations on your wedding and thank you for inviting me your vows are really cute *winks*" Hiyori blushed and lowered her head.

Half an hour later "you know we have a special band that's going to serenade you tonight?!" the queen of gossip stated and added "this guy really blackmailed me so that he could do this but please enjoy!"

The girls eyes on the studio turned heart shaped when they heard someone sang.

The spotlight aimed at a man wearing a whit tux complete with a bloody red bowtie and has azure hair he.

"It's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
>No one will know,<br>Come on girl.  
>Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,<br>Shots of patron,  
>And it's on girl."<p>

He sang and then he continued.

"Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;<br>And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready.<p>

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you."<p>

The other boys joined him Takumi all guys wearing an all back tux except Hiro who was on his favorite all black dress shirt and Ascot neatly tucked inside his dress shirt.

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
>So whatcha wanna do?<br>Let's just run girl.  
>If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.<br>No, I won't blame you;  
>It was fun girl.<p>

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;<br>And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready.<p>

Hiro sang the part alone and the older Tsukimori came near Hino and kneeled and the older Tsukimori sang.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

And then all of them continued.

Just say I do,  
>Tell me right now baby,<br>Tell me right now baby. x2

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

The boys smiled heavenly and all the women squealed inside the studio but the most cutest part when all the guys worn a trucker hat that has been printed huge words "WILL YOU MARRY THAT DUDE?!" Takumi on the word "WILL" Tamaki "YOU" Kaname "MARRY" Ryoma "THAT" Ren "DUDE" and Edgar "?! And Hiro has the arrow ( ) that points at Len and Len had worn "I'M THAT DUDE".

Still kneeling he got her hand and kissed it "So?" he nervously asked and she nodded, in excitement he hugged her tight and keeps on repeating the word "I love you".

Then he asked "ass who has the ring?!" the audience laughed when the boys try to find the box in every pocket they have (more like panicking) then Armin yelled "TSUKIMORI SAN!" then the siblings yelled back "WHICH ONE?!" they facepalmed "THE ONE WHO IS NOT MARRIED YET!" that the place was filled with laughter.

Armin threw the box but Len protested "BECAREFUL!" "SORRY!" answered by the blonde.

He inserted the ring and everything went well as planned.

"you know Tsukimori san" said the host "which one?!" burst by the siblings" the people around sweat dropped "the older one" commented by the host.

"ohh" clarified by the siblings "well, now that I granted your favor will you grant mine and stay for a while?" the older Tsukimori agrees.

"I have a little game called how much do you know your partner, and!... I will not only torture Len san but also the other guys" said Amou.

Suddenly they heard Hiro gulp loudly "I don't like this oneeeee bit…" he stated "neither do we…" added by the others.

"you owe us big time!" said Kaname. "just don't burry me… like you did to my brother…" blurted by him.

"SO..! soon to be Mrs. Tsukimori do you know how long Len san had been friends with Ryoma, Kaname, Tamaki, Takumi, and Edgar san?!" she smirked and Hino blushed when Amou called her soon to be Mrs. Tsukimori.

"well they've known each ever since they've worn diapers" she commented and the guys coughed.

"ohh this one's interesting" said by Amou "Kaho chan do you know that Len san can 'dance?!" she exclaimed.

"ahh Len can I tell her?! Um well them?!" and he nodded blushing.

"OHH MY GOOSHHH! Who knew an aloof and cold hearted guy like him could be talented?!" said Amou.

"mind you please…" said Hino.

"sorry" Amou

"well he likes to dance hip hop and a good break dancer" Hino said smiling and telling with pride, the boys patted him on the back.

"another question from a fan of Hiro Tsukimori" Amou surprised.

"well, Hiyori chan?! do you know all the thing about Hiro?!" Hiyori looked at him with an apologetic smile.

And he nodded "yes" then Amou smirked "tell us what he dislikes "bathing and waking up in the morning…" she told.

" you know from the data I got from my good source, the Tsukimori siblings are heavy sleepers" she told "how do you wake them up?" Hino and Hiyori looked at them and said "either wait or give them pain…" the girls told Amou.

"uh-huh Kaho chan how do you wake him up?" she smirked "well, when he grabs me in the morning I'm in the middle of cooking breakfast (she blushed) and I bite his lips… but he gets back at me by biting my neck" the girls even squealed really hard "well, I wait for cookies to wake up even though he's heavy" Hiyori commented.

"YOU LUCKY MONKEY!" said both siblings and pointing each other.

"well, now we know that the older is sadistic and the younger is masochist" commented by Amou and all of them laughed while the siblings blushed to death.

"this is for Takumi san, knowing your wife how whipped are you?!" the boys totally laughed so hard Tamaki fell on his seat Len and Hiro trying to keep their composure but burst out laughing and Takumi groaned.

"to the point I'm the errand boy of my family…" he stated.

"WAHAHAAHAH!" laughed the boys "well not just Takumi but the other boys except Hiro" told Lydia their cousin.

"this is for Kyoko chan, do you know your husband's favorite underwear?!" and again the boys laughed so hard.

"uhm… his favorite undies are the one that I got for him on our anniversary and he even considers it a lucky charm~" told by Kyoko who has a sinister smile.

While her husband Ren is looking around an whistling the boys on the other hand are laughing, "I bet he's wearing it now" she added.

"AAAAHAHAAHAHWAHAAHAHAHAWHAHAHAHA!" the boys keeps on laughing when.

"time to get serious" said Amou "my source told me you guys believe in tattoos as a symbol and a reminder is that true?!" asked the host.

They nodded "can you show us?!" she asked politely.

The boys took off their upper shirt and sent the whole studio uproar, hell broke out.

All boys have really toned muscles especially Hiro, they saw the tattoos were all marked at their left chest where the heart is.

Ren's tattoo is a princess Rosa with a pink ribbon tied to it and has a name on it "My Kyoko", Len's well a violin with a red ribbon tied around the neck of the violin and has a Kahoko name, Edgar has an all black fairy print with a rust color ribbon that the fairy carries and named My fairy Lydia, Ryoma has a pink printed Sakura flower but it was drawn using words "Sakuno".

Kaname has a cross academy logo printed on his whole left chest and a name was written under "Yuuki", Tamaki was a melody symbol and has a light blue ribbon tied around and a name written "property of Haruhi" that made the audience laugh and last Takumi who has a knights helmet as an emblem and a name written to a white ribbon bellow "Misaki".

They all looked at Hiro (coz his is much more bigger) it occupies his whole left chest going around his shoulder to his left back and to his arms (like Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson) but his Samoan tattoo was drawn using a Norwegian words min kjærlighet , mitt liv og min kone (My Love, My life, My wife).

"say Hiro san what does that words means?" he smirked "My love, My Life My wife" the people awed inside the studio.

"du vet cookie monster du har en belønning fra meg i kveld" (cookie monster you have a reward from me tonight) commented by Hiyori (A/N she's an easy learner and he brings her to his meetings) "ohh , jeg helt elsker det!" (ohh, I totally love that) he exclaimed.

"we are totally lost" said Amou and the others sweat dropped.

We are gonna choose one person from the audience to ask a question! "a silver haired man stood up and yelled "I got one question?!" the boys looked at him and Kaname "yes?! Zero?!"

"why did you bring us here?" then his twin brother jumped in "to Baby sit?!" suddenly two little twins ran to the stage and jumped on Kaname's lap "PAPA!" the older twins chased them "yes! You are and you are not doing the babysitting task enough" exclaimed Kaname.

"those things are demons!" said the twins "no wonder you don't have any girlfriends…" said the boys and everybody laughed.

"okay that's enough comedy, let's get more personal" Amou stated.

"I heard what the boys where whispering earlier and this question is from me" she stated "what do you mean by Hiro san being buried alive and does Hiyori knew about that?!"

"actually she does" he said suddenly she sat beside her and what surprised them is.

"did you just fist pumped your wife?!" said Levi on the crowd "yes, yes I did" said Hiro cheekily.

"guys seriously what happened that time?!" asked by a confused host "well, when I told her the whole story she was laughing so hard!"

**Flash back~**

"how do we get them back together?!" said by panicking Tamaki.

"ohh I don't know grab him and her and throw them in a grave and bury them?!" said Takumi sarcastically.

"I HAVE VERY GENIUS IDEA! WE'RE GOING TO BRING THEM TOGETHER WITH THE USE OF THE FUNERAL!" Edgar burst.

Mean while Len and Ryoma who was eating a cheese sandwich (like a hungry people who hasn't eaten or days, basically they haven't had breakfast) choked.

All the guys spat "WHAT AND HOW!" then Edgar looked at the quite guy who was writing on his table (A/N they are all having a meeting at his office) "hehehe…."

And Hiro gulped "me…?!"

"well knowing Asuna is close to you (like a Baby brother) she'll totally come to your funeral" said Edgar.

Fast forward the funeral*

Hiro inside a casket "hey you okay in there, brother?" Len

They heard him knock twice that means yes, the seven guys nodded in agreement and headed out all men wearing an all black suit and shades they even put some eye drops at Len's eyes to make him looked he cried.

They carried Hiro's casket to the place where he should be buried then a priest came and blessed the casket "may his soul be blessed" said the priest.

**Flash back cuts***

"and you know how I feel inside that thing?! "I'm dying!" but his wife was laughing.

"aww… poor cookie monster" she exclaimed.

Back in the flash back*

Yuki Asuna crying on the corner "where the hell is he…" whispered Ren "I'll call him" offered by Len worried.

Three minutes after "sorry I'm late…" said a black haired man "what are you doing here?!"said an angry Yuuki Asuna "A-Asuna…" he looked at her with sorry eyes.

Mean while Tamaki, Takumi and Kaname is busy distracting the guys that's in charge burying Hiro's body.

"seriously guys you need a break… ahhh we'll do that for you please seat down!" said Len trying his hard too.

*while inside the casket* "I can't breathe… *heavy breathing*

"I hope boss is alright" Armin

"hope soo…" Eren

"may the lord bless him" said Hanji

"you know this taking longer than they planned" Erwin

"good luck to him" Levi

"BOOOOOSSS!" Renier, Berthold and Annie

"you guys are over reacting" Marco and Jean

"we think…" Sasha and Connie

"he's too young to die~"Pixis and Nile.

Asuna still crying and keeping Kazuto away from her "j-just leave me alone please…" Ryoma and Edgar "Kirito- chan declined the wedding proposal! And besides Yamada san is married to Kuze Mitsuru yesterday they are happy!" explained Edgar while Ryoma nodding.

"r-really?!" her voice shaky "yes she told me she loves Kuze kun right after I told her I love someone, so we agreed on not to continue the engagement"

"OHH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! MAKE UP ALREADY! MY BROTHER IS DYING HERE!" shouted Len.

"your brother's dead!" said Kirito.

"suddenly in the middle of burying Hiro he came out the casket and panting hanging his arms on the railing "or damn you guys are taking so long on making up I'm dying here!" people ran away and Asuna fainted Kirito catching her, the priest keeps on bashing him with holy water.

"WHAT THE I'M ALIVE AS AN HIMAN BEING PEOPLE!" he shouted and chased the seven men who planned that damn thing.

***Flash backs stops***

"so that's what happened" explained Hiro.

"now that I remember I haven't had my payback yet…" said Hiro.

"I know that look, BOYS RUN!" said Len and they were running and chasing around the studio, running at the audience seats, the stage even the staff rooms and back stage.

"Levi, Eren, Armin, Erwin, Bert, Connie, Renier, Jean and Marco! Help me catch them!" yelled by Hiro and totally wrecking the whole studio upside down.

The boys totally laughing and having fun even though they are tripping and falling from places.

"okay um I don't know what to do anymore well I hope to see you again next time so stay tuned for our next guest, and I hope this studio will survive from this chaos, thank you and good night!" said Amou bidding good night.

*fast forward ~ Wedding day*

"wedding jitters lol" Hiro

"stop shaking!" Ryoma

*heavy breathing* "I'm excited I haven't seen her from yesterday" Len

"well, it's a superstition that you cannot see your bride for one day till your wedding day" said Kaname.

"or else your wedding will be a huge disaster" Takumi continued

"try to relax I bet she's beautiful!" Tamaki

"FINALLY SOMETHING USEFULL CAM OUT OF YOUR BIG MOUTH!" said the boys.

(you are probably wondering what happened few month ago?!)

***Flash Back***

After Tsukimori's bold move on proposing on international television, the medias gone haywire yet again, so Tsukimori's manager and so as Hino's did arrange a press conference for them.

"good morning and thank you for coming" said Tsukimori "before I answer all your question you don't mind shutting up?" said the cold violinist "I cannot answer with all this noise" he continued but Hino rubbed his arm softly to calm him down.

The question and answer had gone fast when someone asked "when's the wedding?" Tsukimori smirked "next month my whole family is preparing for it and I'm excited" he finished and never let Hino talk or answer.

***Back to the Present***

Len is already at the end of the isle with his brother (best man) waiting for his love, the moment he had been waiting came he saw how beautiful his bride.

After Hino's father gave Tsukimori her hand and whispered some scary thing he might do to him if he hurts his daughter.

Time skipped and it was time for the exchange of rings and vows funny how Kaname chased his son Jr. around to give him the ring and so did his other son for the Bible mean while at the back a certain twins laughing so hard.

Finally it was time for Len to kiss his bride and finally Kahoko is officially a Tsukimori, fun games and food fights at the reception happened (I forgot to tell you that the wedding was held at Hawaii Hiro's main mansion and yes a beach wedding Kahoko worn a beautiful white gown that falls very long when she walks you could not see her foot and barefooted walking on the sand while Len on a white Chinese collared polo left open and ca see his bare chest and white thin baggy pants)

_**Epilog**_

**1 year later~**

Len Tsukimori carrying their four months old Baby boy named "Kolen Ace Tsukimori" Len name him after Kahoko gave birth combining their names and adding Ace because he is their first son and Hiro translated it for them meaning "A young victorious man" saying that their little boy will be their little champion.

Len and Kahoko are at the LMC recording studio to record a new album (both decided to play duet) and they are going to release their album "Ave Maria" their theme song.

They saw a magazine where his brother (Hiro) was yet again in the front cover with big red words "YOUNG, SUPER DAD AND SUCESSFUL" seeing his picture on a front cover with hi Baby boy safely harnessed on a blue Baby strap on his chest Hiro wearing a suit and his favorite ascot tie and with his wife Hiyori with their Baby girl strapped to her chest too (pink) both smiling genuinely wearing a white with pink and purple floral dress.

With the article written "a young, happily married, top of the CEO list successful man together with his wife always bring their babies to meetings and business proposal, a powerful and successful entrepreneur as a hands on dad together with his wife a successful fashion designer and queen of the runway looks after their babies 24/7 stating that they do not trust nannies and they believe that spending every moment with your family is precious and it helps you motivate on doing more (see page 5 to know the secrets of the runway queen staying fit even having two babies)"

Everything had gone well for Len and Kahoko for the past year, they live at the newly constructed mansion a bit far from the city a property that is very wide and has its own mini lake and forest so they could be hidden for the safety of their children.

The place is being owned by his brother and currently leaving with them together with his trusty crew.

Life is really great for the Tsukimoris knowing he's married to someone he deeply love and has their own child having a family of his own he could never ask for more.

_**~END~**_

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

I totally need some feedbacks and your reviews lol, I'm gonna write a sequel to this~

Levi: oi! Crazy author dude you forgot about me!


End file.
